


home is wherever you will go

by groundkei



Series: starlight (and what it means to us) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, they eloped lol, tskym brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi goes to Brazil for a fresh start.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: starlight (and what it means to us) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	home is wherever you will go

Tourists are noisy. Yamaguchi learns that upon arriving in Brazil. The air is warm and humid, and it sticks to his skin like honey that makes him want to squirm against the fabric of his clothes. The more he moves, the more sweat threatens to pool at the sides of his hair. When he raises a hand to shield his eyes away from the sun, Tsukishima approaches him from behind.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi turns to look at him. Tsukishima is leaning against the edge of the railings with his elbows propped on top of the surface. When wind blows from above their heads, Yamaguchi lets out a sigh. He shifts on his spot and turns to where the sight of Rio de Janeiro—in all its glory, from greens to whites that remind him of the fields back in Japan—greets them. The statue of Christ the Redeemer stands above the mountain of Corcovado from behind them, looming above everyone’s head and over the entirety of Rio, and the sight petrified him the first time he saw it. Magnificent is the first word he thought of upon seeing it, followed by Tsukishima’s name lingering at the back of his mind.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nods. “It’s beautiful. Different, but beautiful.”

“Different how?” Tsukishima turns to look at him.

“A good kind of different, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tells him with a smile.

Tsukishima looks away, lets the wind carry his hair away from his face, only to stare at the clear sky that seemed to stretch farther than expected. If they were to follow the horizon, would it bring them back to where the land of the rising sun resides? Back where home is waiting? But at this exact moment, where does home stand for the both of them?

“A new start,” he mutters. “Just you and me.”

Yamaguchi smiles, knowing that the wind is still listening—will always be listening. He grabs Tsukishima’s hand in his, feels the metal band wrapped around his ring finger, and listens to the noise of Brazil and how different it is compared to the mornings in Miyagi. _Better_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
